Hatred is life
by nikki eats cake
Summary: Nikki ends up in the Magical world and meets Shawn, and Senya. At first they hate each other. They are completely different...or completely alike. They can't figure out something but when tragedy strikes...who knows who'll they meet and how they'll cope.


"Nikki! Get off the Computer! I mean it."  
  
"I will! I just gotta send this e-mail."  
  
"Hurry up and do it! I'll turn it off myself from the power switch if you don't do it in 5 minutes!" Mother called back.  
  
I quickly finished the e-mail to my cousin and then switched the computer off. I slumped off to my room and turned the music on extremely loud. I sat on my chair and wrote my fanfic. I was writing fanficion on Harry potter but I was having a bit of trouble. Suddenly there was a huge Rumble.  
  
I screamed in fright. I ran to the lounge at exactly the same time as my Sister did.  
  
"What's Happening?"  
  
"An earthquake maybe?'  
  
"No! It can't be an earthquake! We never have big earthquakes here1"  
  
"Maybe that's why!" She shouted.  
  
There was a Huge as Bang then a crash then screams and a big Cloud of smoke gathered around. I started coughing loudly. The Smoke was so thick! There was a sound of crashing water near by and then a really really bright Light shone. It blinded my eyes and suddenly everything went black.  
  
(A/N-Sorry! I suck at setting the scene! Tell me how to improve it! Please!)  
  
**  
  
My eyes snapped open as freezing cold water dampened my face. I coughed loudly and sat up. All around me was rubble, smoke and a bit of fire at a far distance. Instead of tall buildings surrounding me, everything was flat. The grass was burnt and so was nearly everything else. Then I looked up. In front of me was a Boy with Black curls, and really Chocolate Brown Big eyes. He looked quite Curious.  
  
"Who are you?" I croaked.  
  
"Shawn. Shawn O' Sullivan. How about you?" His accent was American totally unlike my New Zealand accent.  
  
"Nikki McDermott."  
  
"Need help?" He asked offering a hand.  
  
"No thank-you. I'm quite capable of doing it myself, but thanks for the offer."  
  
I got up and brushed the dirt and dust of my clothes. "Where am I?" I asked Shawn.  
  
"How should I know? Do I bloody look like I know?"  
  
"Kind of." I teased.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
He was shorter than me and looked about 14.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked him.  
  
"Does this look like the right time for us to get acquainted and ask each other our ages and hobbies? No."  
  
"Sheesh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"  
  
"Actually I did. I smashed my head right into a beam that seemed to be hanging from what was left of a ceiling."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I think we're in England." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't be stupid! How think can your head get! How can we be in England if we both come from different Countries?"  
  
"I don't know! The houses look rather alike than what I saw in the Harry Potter Movie. The description and the style of the houses."  
  
"You like Harry Potter too!"  
  
"No, I just watched it cause I absolutely despise it!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well-what are we standing around here for? We might as well try to figure out where we are and what Happened." I said ignoring him.  
  
"I think for once in your life you might be right." He muttered.  
  
"Oh Shut up!" I cried exasperated.  
  
"Someone has a bit of PMS going there."  
  
"Really! Is that all teenage boys think about these days!"  
  
"No we think about s-."  
  
"I don't need to know!" I interrupted.  
  
"But you asked!" "It was an unanswerable question!"  
  
"I don't think there's something such as that!"  
  
"Oh shut it smart ass! I'm older than you and I might just happen to know 3 quarters of what you know more than you!"  
  
"How do you know how old I am?"  
  
"You're probably 14 right?"  
  
"Well, yes.but I don't believe you're older than me!"  
  
"Are you blind! I am taller, and smarter than you! I am 16 years old! That is 2 years older than you."  
  
"Really? You certainly don't seem to have big-."  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion."  
  
"You seemed to want to know!"  
  
"Oh Brother! Let's just have a look ok?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah! Whatever!" He sighed. We walked around a bit in silence. We crossed what we thought at one point would have been a road, and ran to what we thought was a body. I noticed that Shawn was carrying around a bucket of water. It was a Girl and she looked 15. She had Blonde Burly hair, that were sprawled around her head. Shawn poured a bit of cold water on her face and she jerked up.  
  
"Who are you?" She said instantly.  
  
"Shawn O' Sullivan from America."  
  
"Nikki McDermott from New Zealand. What about you?"  
  
"Senya Mayer from France." She had a French accent so we kinda realised that she was telling the truth. 


End file.
